Convenience Store
by DTG43
Summary: Kid and the Thompson sisters recently moved to Death City. While the sisters attend university, our Kid attends the SHIBUSEN-HIGH. Now that the summer vacation has begun and the fridge is empty, Kid has to go to the convenience store. And guess who he meets there? [ONE-SHOT PAIRING: KID X MAKA (KiMa)]


"Huh?" I thought out load. I had summer vacation and for once looked into the fridge to find it empty. Okay it wasn't exactly empty, but I don't think I can make lunch with milk, a beer can, butter and a tomato.

Recently my sisters and I moved here to Death City and now live in a small apartment, that our father owns. My father is the president of a very well known school, which has more than one location. So he's always busy, which is why we don't live together. Some might call us "rich kids" or "nobles", but we aren't much different from anybody. Our father pays the rent and gives us monthly allowance for living.

"Guys! Is there anything for lunch?" I shouted through the apartment.

Probably Liz, the older one, responded with a very sleepy moan. "Mmmm..."

Already suspecting what the reason could be I went from the kitchen to her room and opened the door.

"Again?" I asked irritated. The older twin was buried under the blanket, hiding from the light. Patty, the other twin, was probably in her own room knocked out.

With her hoarse voice, Liz whispered. "You might have to buy something to eat."

Sighting I complained "Jeez, you guys went drinking again?! And it was on a Wednesday night. Who goes drinking on a Wednesday night?! Don't you have class today?" The hungover girl winced at the noise, while her headache worsened.

"Only in the evening..." she whimpered. "I don't know about Patty though..."

I sighted, "I'm gonna buy lunch and aspirin for you guys." Turning around I was going to close the door.

"Ah, when you go out can you pick up big sis some ice cream?" She tried to smile innocently, but nausea got the best of her and she dashed past me to the bathroom and, yeah... I do not want to describe it, let's sum it up with suffered. I let her be and went to the nearest convenience store.

'Aaah, it's so hot outside! And why is the stupid convenience store 15 minutes away?!' Last place we lived it was literally across the street. 'Man, this place is the pits.'

As I arrived in front of the store, the cashier greeted me. "Ah, welcome-", but as she saw me, she was surprised for a moment, but then grinned at me. "What's this? If it isn't Kid!"

This was just the icing of the cake. What's the point on being on break if I'm gonna run into this girl?

That girl is Maka. She's in my class and really irritating! Bubbly, sticks her nose into every business, unbelievable optimistic and gets along with everyone!

"What a coincidence! Do you live nearby?" She asked me while humming happily. She wore one of the store's uniform and leaned forward against the counter.

"It ain't got nothing to do with you!" I snapped back.

"Ooh, so feisty!" She teased me, still grinning.

"Right back at you!" I huffed.

"Since we're in summer break I got like _nothing_ to do, so I'm just working all the time instead!" She chatted on and on.

'Did I ask?' I thought and went away from the counter as someone else wanted to pay. I took a basket and began to look for someone instant food, as well as some aspirin and popsicles for my hungover sister. I put the popsicle, aspirin, a cup of chicken flavored instant noodles and a lemon soda into the basket. At the counter she scanned all the things in the basket, then left it on the table and hurried into the aisles. She came back with another cup of instant noodles, but that one was shrimp flavored.

Pointing at it she said, "I like this one way better than the one you've got!"

I looked at her surprised and uttered,"Huh?" As I understood what she meant I hissed, "There's no way I'm- PEEP." The scanner interrupted me. "Oii, have you not heard what I said." I scowled at her.

"It's just fiiine, just chill out and try it! I give it my personal seal of approval!" She tried to reassure me and with a smile.

'What a pain in the ass.'

"Okay? Oh that will be 6,80$! I looked at her skeptical, but payed anway. At home I left the popsicles in the fridge and prepared the noodles. After 5 minutes it was finished I began to eat. Thinking about what Maka said ticked me really off.

'Okay? No we're not okay! I ain't going there ever again!' I thought and took another bite. Besides back at our old house we usually always had something to eat. We didn't have to eat convenience store food... I took another slurp.

On the next day I went to that convenience store again.

"Hi, can I help- Huh? It's you!" Maka's voice greeted me as I stepped into the store. I grabbed a basket and took the same cup of instant noodles she picked for me yesterday.

As she saw the cup, I said, while avoiding eye contact, "Well, it was pretty good, I guess..."

Maka had a silly smile on her face and began to excitedly throw more food into my basket. "I know right?? I told you so! They don't call me the master of new products for nothing! We just got that too! Oh and this one! You like sheet things? Get this then!"

"Hey. Wait, that's too much food-" I tried to stop her.

She laughed apologetic, "My bad, my bad! Lemme know what you think, okay?" I payed for the food and went straight home. After finishing the noodles, I grabbed the honey lemon yogurt, she recommended.

'Ah, this is good too. I hate to admit it, but she's good.' I thought. "She's pretty blunt and really loud, but... well, I guess convenience store food isn't all bad.'

"Beeep." I opened the message from Soul.

 _»Gangs doing a test of courage tmrrw, you in?«_

»Ok, just the nrml gang?«

 _»Think some girls are comming 2«_

»Srsly? U don't think they'll b 2 loud?«

 _»Don't care 'bout that. Heard from Killik who's comming:_

 _Havard, Ox, Blackstar, Soul, Jaqueline, Kim, Tsubaki, Tsugumi and Maka.«_

»Ok, I'm in.«

On the next day, I mean night, the gang gathered together in front of a shrine.

"Oh, Yoo! Over here!" Blackstar waved at me. "Look at this, I brought a red-colored flashlight to make things even scarier!"

"You had that lying around your house?" I asked him, but he got distracted.

"Oh, the girls made it!" He said. I noticed Maka and was about to call her out, but Killik beat me to that.

"Hey Maka! You're late!!" He scolded her.

But she argued with him, "Nah, I'm right on time!!"

"Ah, I tried the instant stuff you told me about." He said. "Those noddles, they were crazy good!"

"I know right?" She grinned like an idiot.

"What noddles?" Tsubaki asked them.

"Ah, those shrimp flavored instand noodles they have right now." Blackstar said.

'What the heck?' I thought as I watched them until she noticed me.

"Ah, HEEEY!" She greeted me with her arms in the air.

I looked at her, but turned around. 'So she told everyone about them. She's just a good upseller.'

Killik said, "Right everyone, come up and grab a number. Pair up with the person with the same number as you."

"Hey." Tsugumi greeted me.

"Sup." I replied. 'Looks like we'll go last.' I saw Maka talking with Harvard. They smiled at each other, then she went to Killik.

"Um, could I ask a question?" Maka asked.

"What's up?" Killik replied.

"Actually I need to use the bathroom, while I'm waiting for my turn. So could I switch with the girl who goes last?" She asked him.

"Huh? Jeez." He sighted.

"Teehee~" She laughed.

"I don't mind switching with Maka-senpai." Tsugumi said.

"Thank you, Tsugumi!" Maka hugged her.

'Oi.' I thought. 'What's up with her?'

"Looks like I'm with you." She said smiling at me.

"You totally did that on purpose." I stated.

"Did what on purpose?" She looked at me blankly.

"Don't give me that crap." I said. "As if you have to use the toilet."

"Ah, was it that obvious?" She asked me scratching the back of her head. "Well, maybe if you hadn't ignored me, I wouldn't have done it in first place."

I jolted. "I wasn't—— was... i wasn't ignoring you!" Her smile had disappeared and the atmosphere wasn't easy going like usual.

"Hey, is this maybe because you don't like the food I told you to buy?" She asked me, looking me straight into the eyes.

Surprised I sputtered. "Huh?"

"Like the yogurt, or the gummies? Or was it-"

I stopped her. "Wait a sec, what are you talking about?"

She averted her eyes to the ground and began to apologize, "Well, I thought you might be mad at me, since you didn't like the stuff I told you about yesterday. Sorry about that, if that's what it was. Won't happen again."

'What the hell? Why are you the one apologizing?' I thought and felt incredibly guilty about making her worried.

I looked away from her and said, "I'm not actually mad. I hate to admit, but all the stuff you told me about was pretty good." I decided to glance at her to see her smiling.

"Well then! That's a relief! You had me worried their for a second!" She beamed and slapped her hand against my chest.

"Hey, that hurts!" I said, while she continued to laugh. "Wait, is that seriously the only reason you switched? To ask me about food?" I asked her.

"Huh?" She looked back and babbled, "Ah! I mean that too, but the truth is I-"

"Hey, are you two ready?" Killik called us. In few moments I was surprised and a blushing mess, as she wrapped her arms around my left and buried her face into my shoulder.

"EH! Wai-, wha...?! Huh...??!!" I yelped.

"It's just... I..." She lifted her head up, "I'm actually reeaally bad with scary stuff like this..." She confessed.

I facepalmed myself with my right hand and yelled, "The hell! Then why'd you join?!"

"Because I'm bored and this was something summery!" She cried.

"That doesn't make any sense!" I said. 'This girl... and it's not like I'm great with this stuff either.'

"And it's like, I don't want the rest see me being so lame, you know? But I thought it wouldn't be so bad if it was you." She confessed. Her grip got a little tighter and she closed her eyes.

'What's up with that?' I thought as we went into the forest.

"You'd be cool, if I closed my eyes, right? And you won't leave me behind!" She whimpered.

"Yeah, yeah. Do whatever." I anwered and her grip get even tighter. 'She's so annoying.' And like that the test of courage came to an end and after a night of sleep, the next day began.

"Liz, Patty, I'm going to the convenience store. You want anything?" I opened the door the Liz's room to see both doing their make up.

Liz was finished and asked, "You sure it's not too far away?"

"Nah, I don't mind." I replied.

"Then... something sweet for me and for her." She pointed at the other twin. "...something spicy."

"Kay." I grabbed my wallet and set out to the store.

'Something sweet and something spicy huh?' Well, how should I put it in... 'I bet she'll know something good...' I guess this place ain't so bad, after all. Maybe.


End file.
